


I have to believe

by Sille92



Series: Supernatural season 13 codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Episode Tag, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, episode tag: s13e01, griefing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Missing end scene for 13x01





	I have to believe

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to write my coda for 13x01. I will try to write one for every episode but I can’t promise anything. And still searching for a Beta Reader!

They were still standing near the lake even though the pyre had long since turned into embers. Neither of them could turn away until Cas was really and truly gone. He was their angel after all. The owed it to him.

 

After a time the embers turned into cold ash. Nothing was left of Cas or Kelly.

 

“Time to go,” said Dean, his voice still holding the pain of losing their best friend.

 

Sam and Jack climbed into the Impala. Dean looked one last time at the ashes that were Cas and Kelly before he climbed in as well.

 

Neither of them said a word as they drove back to the bunker. Dean not even turning on the music. A statement at how affected he was by Cas’s death.

 

After a while, Sam turned around to check on Jack only to find him asleep in the backseat. He had to smile despite himself. The kid looked so innocent. No one would suspect that Lucifer was his father. But that was, wasn’t it. Lucifer wasn't’ his father. Cas was.

 

“Dean.” Sam began after debating with himself. But his brother had the right to know and he needed to know.

 

“What?” Dean asked, almost growling.

 

“About Jack…” Sam began but was interrupted by his brother.

 

“We are not talking about this again Sam!”

 

“We have to Dean.”

 

“No. We stick to my plan and that’s that!”

 

“Just listen for a minute. It’s important.”

 

Sam was met with silence from the other end of the bench. His brother’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, his jaw clenched almost painfully.

 

“He is just a kid. Even if he doesn’t look like one. He is a kid who was afraid and searching for his father so that he could protect him.”

 

“Yeah, well. He can wait a long time for that. Lucifer is not the type to protect anyone, even his son.” hissed Dean, his eyes never leaving the road.

 

“That’s just it Dean. Lucifer isn’t his father. Yes, he may have created him but he isn’t his father. Do you want to know who he named as his father?”

 

Dean stayed silent.

 

“Cas. He said his father’s name was Castiel.”

 

“What?” Dean almost yelled. “He said that Cas was his father? But he is not!”

 

Sam sighed. “Jack named him. His mother said that he would protect him. He chose Cas.”

 

No one said anything for a while, dwelling in their thoughts.

 

“No one is born evil. I don’t… I can’t believe that. Otherwise, I would have turned dark a long time ago.” began Sam.

 

“Sam.” started Dean but didn’t get a chance to say anything further.

 

“No Dean. I was destined to turn on humanity. It was in my blood since I was 6 months old. But it was my choice not to give in to that fate. And I have to believe that Jack has a choice too.”

 

“It’s different. He is different” Dean tried to argue.

 

“It’s really not,” responded Sam as he shook his head.

 

Dean growled. “Fine! I still say that he will turn dark but I will give him the benefit of the doubt. If he really named Cas as his father there may be a chance.”

 

Sam smiled but didn’t say anything else in response. It was enough that his brother relented on his opinion even a bit.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! @sillesworldofwriting


End file.
